


【007/00Q】Gute Nacht, Meine Cutie

by AshuraXuan



Series: LOFTER點文系列 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: * @去黑森林找叶子卖白菜 、 @stripe 还有 @Finally 的00Q点文。遲了這麼久真是不好意思QwQ*撒糖向*兩人一本正經地在耍恩愛*抓到蟲（BUG）的話請告訴我*出於個人私心混入了一些個人很喜歡的電影，還請多多包涵o( =•ω•= )m
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: LOFTER點文系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629175





	【007/00Q】Gute Nacht, Meine Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

Bond一踏入玄關，迎接他的就只有飯廳昏暗的黃色燈光，其餘地方則籠罩在黑暗中。

奇怪，沒人在家嗎？

「Q? 」Bond往空蕩蕩的屋內叫了聲，他得到的回應是腳板傳來的溫暖觸感。他低下頭，憑藉微弱的燈光往下看，在他腳邊打轉的是兩只小貓，正咪咪叫著向Bond撒嬌。

「Hello cuties, 」Bond大手一伸就把兩只小貓撈進自己懷裡，另一只手則摩挲著小貓柔軟的皮毛：

「Where’s your master? 」

「Here. 」

Bond循聲走進屋子深處，直到抵達最隱蔽的迷你影院才停下。他想見的人正坐在沙發上用被子把自己全身裹起來，觀賞電影用的耳罩式耳機已經脫下放在沙發前的矮桌上，而鑲在墻上的液晶電視，一個怪物猙獰的表情就這樣暫停著。

「看什麼看到這麼入神呢？」Bond順勢在Q身邊坐下，他把懷裡的兩只小東西交到對方懷裡，伸手把領帶扯開。「連我回來了也沒注意到？」

「看到這兩個小傢伙往外跑我就知道你回來了。」Q伸手把放在耳機旁邊的塑料盒子拿到Bond的眼前。是裝著藍光光碟的盒子。Bond看了一眼封面上的標題。

「Victor Frankenstein…就是你之前下單的那一部？」

「嗯，今天剛收到，想說擇日不如撞日，所以就直接拆開來看了……」眼看專屬的溫暖發源機就坐在自己身旁，Q把被子丟在一旁，完全不考慮對方的情況就直接靠了上去，Bond對此情況並不感到驚訝也絲毫沒有怨言，就像以前已經做過無數次般，很順其自然的就把Q擁進懷裡（當然在盡量小心不要把小貓壓扁的情況下）。

Q本來就是容易發冷的體質，卻常常毫不在意地把冷氣開到最強。Bond把他冰冷的雙手用自己的大手罩住，一臉不讚同說道：「都說過多少次了，怕冷就不要把冷氣開到那麼強。」

「我才不怕冷，是我的體質天生如此。」Q把昏昏欲睡的貓咪們放在沙發角落拿起一旁的被子蓋在它們身上，接著從矮桌上拿起遙控器按下「PLAY」，原本被暫停著的怪物開始在熒幕內嘶吼，并拼命追著男主角們。

「噢，那是James McAvoy？然後另一個是…」Bond瞇起眼仔細觀察熒幕裡面被怪物追趕的兩個男性角色。「啊，Daniel Radcliffe？」

「看來我當初跟你介紹這部電影時你完全沒在聽我說什麼呢…」Q雖然這麼說，但是平靜的表情卻顯示他完全不在意這件事。

「我只是想看當『哈利波特』遇上『X教授』時會擦出什麼火花罷了…」

「那…你得出結論了嗎？」Bond蹭蹭對方的一頭捲髮，在Q的太陽穴附近留下一個淺淺的吻。

「結果不是很明顯麼？」Q伸手指向在熒幕內被男主角們拼命反擊卻依舊屹立不倒的怪物：

「當一個天才遇上另一個天才，兩人之間的結晶竟然是一只怪物，還真諷刺啊……」

「那，」Bond笑道：「換成是我們兩個的話，我們倆的相遇會產生出什麼結晶呢？」

Q斜睨了身旁的男人一眼。「我說你是從幾時開始把你自己歸入『天才』這一範疇內的人的？」

吐槽的點竟然是這個啊……Bond頓時哭笑不得。

「不過你就放心吧，」Q一臉平靜地躺回Bond懷裡，說道：

「既然你不是天才，那麼我們倆的相遇就不會擦出任何可怕的火花，也不會給任何人增添任何麻煩，所以你用不著擔心。」

完全沒想到Q會以如此彆扭的方式安撫自己，震驚之後接踵而來的是欣慰，Bond忍不住笑了起來，懷裡的人就像是被激怒的貓咪般抬起頭瞪著他。

「你笑什麼啊！？」

XXX

Bond從浴室出來時，Q已經斜倒在沙發上睡著了，龐大的電視熒幕已經轉黑，現在在播放著電影演員與工作人員的名單。

這個人還真是讓人放心不下啊……Bond在心裡默默歎了口氣，他把光碟從播放機裡拿出，再關上電視與電源，才以最輕微的動作把Q從沙發上抱起，送進寢室去。

等Bond把小貓咪的睡籃拿進寢室時，躺在床上的Q已經醒了，正盯著Bond把睡籃放在床邊。

「所以你有把電影看完嗎？」

「嗯，」Q點頭，「能看到『全劇終』已經是極限了，所以我就直接睡倒在沙發上了。」

「你這傢伙還真是……」Bond簡直想為Q的任性扶額。

「我怎樣了？啊，對了，」Q表示轉移話題對他來說完全零壓力：

「下次陪我看『Wuthering Heights』？1992年的喔，Ralph Fiennes主演的。」

「所以這次是走Victorian Gothic的時候了？」明明上個星期還在看『魔戒』的說……

「就說你看，還是不看？」

「好好好，看看看……」Bond拉開被子鑽進溫暖的被窩，「但是現在先睡覺，好不好？」

「好吧，那麼，晚安。」Q在Bond的臉頰留下個晚安吻，這習慣是Bond當初強迫Q學下的，現在Q做起來倒是挺有模有樣的。

「Gute Nacht, Meine Cutie. 」輕輕親了親Q的嘴角，Bond把Q擁入懷中。兩人一起沉沉睡去。

【完结END】


End file.
